


The Dinner

by GreenKirtle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor, i've tried to post this three times and gotten an error so maybe it's cursed, kylo ren attempts a romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKirtle/pseuds/GreenKirtle
Summary: Rey didn't know what she'd expected. Maybe Kylo Ren staring down at her in the interrogation chair, the way he still sometimes did in her nightmares. Maybe him staring down atFinnand making her watch. Definitely not dinner, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=2712890#cmt2712890

Rey didn't know what she'd expected. Maybe Kylo Ren staring down at her in the interrogation chair, the way he still sometimes did in her nightmares. Maybe him staring down at _Finn_ and making her watch. Definitely not dinner, though.

The table was ridiculously long. The troopers who had marched them in had sat Rey down at one end, where two chairs faced each other with two plates full of food and a squat, blue-white chemlight between them. Finn had been deposited much less gently in a single chair a few feet down. There was no plate in front of it. They hadn't even taken the binders off his wrists.

Ren had been pacing back and forth on the other side of the table when they came in. Presumably, the other place was his. He would sit down and have his dinner, and she was going to sit there and say nothing. Rey would be lying if she said the smell of the food hadn't gone straight to her stomach. It had been a long time since their last meal. It had also surprised her – she knew the scent of veg-meat and polystarch, no matter what kind of sauce was on top. 

At least, presumably he would sit down, as soon as he stopped talking.

"I've been waiting to see you again, Rey. I know that you're not happy to be here. But it's important that you see the First Order extends an open hand. You may think that I am your enemy. That I hate you. But when I look at you what I truly feel... is pity."

He had Master Skywalker's old lightsaber – _her_ lightsaber – clipped to his belt right next to his. It bounced as he walked. Rey had to fight to keep her eyes off it. There was a light fixture on the far wall that shouldn't be hard to tear loose. She had to think of the Force not like a stick or a blaster bolt but like water, just like Master Skywalker said – fluid and unstoppable. She had to flow around Kylo Ren without him noticing.

"They dragged you off of a backwater, taught you to strangle your own potential and fed you lies. A false Republic, claiming to stand for freedom and justice while they send a secret army to terrorize those who disagree with them. A false lover, who has already thrown you over for another man."

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh, do I have your attention?" Ren stopped to stare at her and then, pointedly, at Finn. "This is what I mean about your... naïveté. Does it truly surprise you that a man who betrays the ideals he was raised with would have as little loyalty in personal matters."

"Hey, I didn't betray anything that –" Finn's mouth snapped shut, and Rey could feel the pressure spike as Ren's power held him still.

"Let him go!" Her hands slapped down on the table before she could think what she was grabbing for. Her place was set with – a spoon? Great. She had a spoon.

But he actually listened to her. Finn slumped in his chair, breathing hard as Kylo Ren finally turned and stalked over to stand across the table from Rey. “Your loyalty is admirable, but misplaced. Just as his loyalty to you –”

Something clicked in Rey’s mind. “Are you talking about Poe?”

The length of the silence that followed spoke for itself.

“How do you even know about us?”

“I – I’ve been concerned for your welfare.” Ren’s helmet stripped the tone from his voice, but there was definitely a quaver in there. “Rey, this is only one of the many deceptions they use to trap you. To control you. I’m offering you freedom – to see the truth, to understand your true power, to leave... this.” 

“Stop talking about him like that!”

Rey was half-way out of her seat before she realized how angry she was. She could feel it in her body, could feel it boiling in the air around her. She could reach out with it right now, grab her lightsaber back or throw Kylo Ren half-way across the room or –

Sitting back down was hard. Rey thought about her breath flowing in and out, thought about her anger sliding away, ephemeral and unimportant as sand being blown across the dunes.

“I don’t care what you’ve heard or how you heard it. Nobody’s being unfaithful to anybody because we’re all in it together.” 

The silence was even longer that time, and broken only by what sounded like Finn trying not to laugh until Rey finally demanded, “Don’t they have tripods where you come from? You know, like this?” She held up her hands, palms out and thumbs and forefingers touching to form a triangle to demonstrate. "And I have the holos to prove it." Well, technically Poe has the holos. He keeps one of the three of them pressed together on a couch, knees and hands touching and heads inclined as they talk, tacked to the wall of his rack next to a picture of his family.

"You... you do?" It was impossible to read the quaver in his voice.

Rey jerked her chin up. "I'm not about to show _you_."

By the time it got through his voice modulator, whatever Kylo Ren mumbled sounded a lot like “I have to go.”

The moment the door slid shut behind him Rey reached for the light fixture with the Force and _pulled_. It landed on the table harder than she had meant it to. It had its own power element, thank the Maker, and a few minutes with that, her spoon, and the Force had Finn’s hands free.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked as he shook out his arms.

“No idea. But we’ve got to get out of here before someone comes to check on us.”

“There’ll be two armed troopers at least on the other side of that door.”

Rey pointed to the wall to their right. “I was thinking the air duct?”

Finn’s face split into a smile, and Rey felt such a rush of affection that she couldn’t help grinning right back. They were in the middle of a First Order base, Kylo Ren still had her lightsaber, and she still didn’t know how they were getting out, but there was no one in the galaxy she’d rather have with her, and Rey knew they were going to be fine.


End file.
